Many vehicles are electrified vehicles or, in other words, vehicles that have an electrified powertrain. The typical electrified vehicle has a more or less traditional drivetrain. Specifically, as part of the drivetrain, the electrified vehicle includes one or more wheels, as well as a transmission, a differential, a drive shaft and the like, to which the wheels are mechanically connected. However, in place of an engine, the electrified vehicle include one or more motors. And, as part of the electrified powertrain, the drivetrain is mechanically connected to the motors. In conjunction with the drivetrain, the motors are operable to power the wheels using electrical energy. Many electrified vehicles are, moreover, fuel cell vehicles (FCVs) or, in other words, electrified vehicles that include one or more fuel cell stacks. In FCVs, the fuel cell stacks are operable to generate the electrical energy used by the motors to power the wheels.